eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LillyDaNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LillyDaNinja/Sandbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MelMione (talk) 07:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! If that little thingy above didn't tell you enough, thank you for finding this wiki! I'm glad to have you! So... State you opinion here (http://eastern-european-school-of-magic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MelMione/Equal_Tolerance), please. - Aces Lilly linked me the blog this morning, and somehow talked me to into making one. I'm ecstatic, but I don't really understand. Can someone come on chat so we can talk about it? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 20:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Kibeth showed me the Alice story, so now I mostly get it. Before, I just made up a character and backstory and started writing. I'll fix it up now. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 21:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Hunger Games Thing You've all got your Hunger Games models: Jacqueline Emerson, Isabelle Fuhrman, Alexander Ludwig, Willow Shields. At that's great, really. But there isn't really much anyone left for me to use. So does it matter if my char's is HG or not? I've got a little poll on my userpage so you can say your opinion anonymously if you want. Owling is also good. Thank you. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Song Lilly! Get back on chat and show us the song! When you find a song, show it to us!! Don't leave chat and leave us waiting in suspense! -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 15:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ileana and Me I was grounded for like a day and a half (it felt like longer) and then I had a million errands I had to do. I'm sorry about missing it, can I get caught up or is it too late? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 14:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) The Littlest Lupescu I didn't link Sorin because you said you wanted him, ever so technically he is already yours. Ya know? Dibs and all. Belle Linda 08:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Or you could wait until his birthday. :P If you want to be able to RP them, I think you gotta. I'm about to start on bubbles. Belle Linda 02:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) the Joker I kind of added a Joker card thing to Kat's page, and template, I hope that's OK? If not I can get rid of them :) Lissy~Owl Me! 07:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I'm apparently bad at cards. xD Fixing~ Giphy I put some gifs on the Lupescu boys pages. If you want them too. I uploaded 3 Sorin gifs. This one and This one this one too but it is a little one. Belle Linda 07:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Our RP I almost forgot about it! Super sorry! I posted. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 01:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to ask if this is cool... I made Shannon the chief Reporter for the school newspaper (Liv allowed me to make Kat the director, so there's that...) So, I hope that's OK? If it's not I can change it. Lissy~Owl Me! 23:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC)